This invention relates to hoisting tackle and more particularly to hoisting tackle block assemblies utilized for lifting objects utilizing a rope or cable.
In loading a hoisting tackle block assembly with a rope, it is generally necessary to thread a free end of the rope over the tackle block sheave with the free end passing through an enclosed frame structure that extends over the top of the sheave. Not only is this time consuming but frequently it is necessary to either cut a continuous section of rope or open a loop to provide a free end. Likewise such hoisting tackle blocks are unable to accommodate closed rope loops since they do not have a free end.
One of the principal objects of this invention is to provide a hoisting tackle block assembly that is capable of accommodating or receiving a closed loop of a rope without having to provide a free rope end.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a hoisting tackle block assembly that may be very easily and quickly loaded with a rope.
A further object of this invention is to provide a hoist tackle block assembly that is very inexpensive to manufacture and is capable of being efficiently loaded with a rope section.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment.